


Forever

by crazywalls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean meet when they are 5 and become best friends who grow up together and at some point realise there's more than just friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This one started out as a short fic - ha, who am I kidding - from an idea by a very good friend. I know this is probably not what you meant, Kelly, but I couldn't help myself ^^ I just had to write this and I hope you like it nonetheless :)

“Dean, honey, where are you going? Stay close!”

Ignoring his mother’s calls, Dean got to his knees and crouched under the bushes that abutted on the playground. He had just seen a squirrel race through the park into the bushes and was determined to find it. He crawled through the scrub as fast as possible but couldn’t see it anymore.

Suddenly, there was a movement to his left. He turned and squeezed through the thick underbrush to chase the squirrel again when something – or rather someone – fell right into his way. He gave a short squeak and stumbled backwards, losing his balance and landing on his butt.

Wide blue eyes were staring at him and the boy who was approximately his age lay a finger on his lips. “Shh,” he whispered.

Dean nodded slowly and stared back at the boy.

“I’m playing hide and seek with my brother,” he murmured and smiled at Dean then he disappeared further into the bushes.

“Cassie!” The voice of an older boy called and Dean heard someone crashing through the scrub into his direction. He backed away, knowing the squirrel was long gone by now.

A hand landed on his shoulder. “Have you seen my brother?” the boy looking down at him asked. Dean shook his head, not wanting to give him away, and made his way back to the playground. He walked back to his mother and peeked into the buggy.

“Mommy, can Sammy come play with me in the sandbox?” he asked.

Mary shook her head with a smile. “Sammy is not big enough to play in the sandbox yet.”

“But it’s so boring to play alone,” Dean complained and pouted. In that moment someone softly tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw the boy with the blue eyes. “Hi,” Dean said shyly.

The boy’s hair was ruffled and there were a few leaves in it. “Do you wanna play hide and seek with us?” he asked with a smile.

Glancing at his mother for a moment he nodded and returned the smile then followed the boy who was running back to his brother.

“You have to count to 50!” The boy told him with bright eyes, excited to play with someone else than just his brother for once.

“Okay.” Dean looked at him and giggled.

“What?” The boy squinted at him and tilted his head.

“You look like a scarecrow.” Stepping closer Dean reached his hand out and picked the leaves out of the dark tousled hair.

“Thank you.” With a grin he turned around and ran away, yelling “Count to 50!” over his shoulder.

Dean started counting, proud that he managed it without getting confused or making any mistakes, then he started looking for the boy and his brother. It took him a few minutes to find them, then it was the older boy’s turn. Dean ran to find a hiding spot, realising the other boy was following him.

“That’s my spot,” he complained quietly.

“It’s not!”

They held their breaths as the older boy walked past them without seeing them and giggled quietly when he was gone.

“I’m Castiel,” the boy whispered. “Do you wanna see my treehouse?”

Dean nodded frantically then jumped as Castiel’s brother yelled, “Gotcha!”

“Gabriel? Can he come visit us? I want to show him our treehouse! Please?” Castiel begged.

Gabriel shrugged. “You gotta ask his mom. What’s your name anyway?”

“Dean,” he mumbled and looked up at Gabriel. He felt Castiel grab his hand and in the next moment he was being pulled over the playground to his mother to ask for her permission.

***

Cas was making Dean nervous with his constant babbling and his excitement. For the past year they had been inseparable since their encounter on the playground. Now it was their first day of elementary school and they were waiting to be divided into their classes. When the head teacher called Castiel Dean looked after his friend in fear. He was scared to be all alone in the crowd of children and knew he’d be one of the last ones being called.

Finally the head teacher said his name and told him to go over to Miss Master’s class. A huge smile spread over Dean’s face when he realised it was the same class Cas had gotten into. He ran over to his friend and hugged him, nearly knocking him down.

After the ceremony and their first two classes were over, Cas and Dean went back to the school yard where their parents were waiting. Both were thrilled to be spending nearly every day together now and even Dean who was usually more reserved was chattering nonstop.

When most of Dean’s family had left in the evening after the celebration he sneaked out of the house, grabbed his bike and went over to Castiel’s. He ran into the garden and climbed up to the treehouse where Cas was already waiting for him.

“This is so cool!” Cas squeaked with pleasure when he saw Dean, then suddenly went quiet.

“What is it?” Dean asked.

“I want you to promise me something,” Castiel whispered conspiratorially.

Nodding hesitantly, Dean mumbled, “Okay.”

Cas looked into his eyes, his voice was low as he said, “Promise me we’ll always be friends. Forever and ever.”

“I promise. Best friends.” Dean said seriously.

***

“I can’t believe they put us in different classes!” Cas complained loudly.

“We still have a few classes together,” Dean tried to calm him down.

They had spent their whole time in elementary and middle school together, always in the same classes and sitting right next to each other, but now that they were in high school it was only P.E., Maths and History.

“It still sucks,” Cas muttered.

“I know, but we can see each other after school and on the weekends, it’s not like that’s gonna change too.” Nudging his best friend, Dean smiled at him. “And we still got the breaks.”

“Good, ‘cause you’re not getting rid of me that easily.” Cas lay back on the grass and stared into the bright blue sky.

“Wanna do something fun this weekend?” Cheering Cas up by making plans always worked.

Castiel rolled onto his side and looked at Dean, a spark of interest apparent in his eyes. “Like what?”

“We could try to get Gabe to get us some booze.” Dean grinned.

“He’s gonna want something for that.”

“Hmm…” Dean thought about it. “We could clean up his room,” he suggested after a while.

“Have you seen his room?! No one’s cleaned that up in years!”

“Exactly, that’s why he’ll agree to it. If we do it together it’s faster. And who knows what we’ll find there.” He wiggled his brows. “Think about it, my parents aren’t home, it’s gonna be warm so we can go into our garden, get drunk and stay up all night and just… I don’t know, look at the stars or something.”

“You’re such a nerd,” Cas teased him.

“Am not.” He just liked being alone with Cas and looking at the night sky.

“Yes you are. You’re the one who had to pick that stupid advanced English class.”

“I like literature, so what?” Dean grumbled.

***

“Cas, come on, let’s get you home.” Dean wrapped his arm around his friend’s waist and pulled him up.

“D-don’t touch me!” Castiel slurred, he was completely wasted.

Ignoring his words, Dean dragged him out of their classmate’s house, cursing about Cas finally having hit a growth spurt at the beginning of their senior year and now being nearly as tall as him. “What the hell were you thinking?!”

“I wasn’t,” Cas mumbled and nearly fell over his feet, grabbing Dean’s arm in the last moment to steady himself.

“You can’t just go to a house party, ignore my calls and get drunk as fuck until Charlie calls me to pick you up,” Dean growled and hauled him into his car. “Why’d you go without me anyway?”

Cas slumped into the seat and went quiet. He crossed his arms, closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window as Dean slid into the driver’s seat.

“You pissed at me or something?” Dean stared over at his friend. When he didn’t get any kind of reaction he just huffed in frustration and started the car.

Usually Dean didn’t mind driving in silence but this time it was different. Something was off, he knew it, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. After a few minutes Cas started snoring quietly and Dean tried to figure out what was wrong.

After he’d parked the car in front of Cas’s home he went over to the passenger side and opened the door, catching Cas who nearly got strangled by the seat belt as his torso slid out of the car.

Dean pushed him back into a sitting position, unbuckled the seat belt and nudged Castiel. “Hey, c’mon, wake up.”

With a groan Cas blinked up at him. “What…?”

“You’re home. And I’m not dragging you up the fucking stairs when you’re basically unconscious. A little help here.” Wrapping his arm around Cas’s waist and Cas’s arm around his neck he pulled him out of the car.

They slowly made their way to the front door and Dean slid his hand into Castiel’s pocket to get his keys. Cas giggled and leaned against Dean for support, burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. Dean rolled his eyes, he knew his best friend got cuddly when he was drunk.

It took him solid five minutes to get Cas upstairs and into his room without waking his parents. He made Cas sit down on the bed and pulled off his shoes.

“Dean?” Cas mumbled.

“Yeah?”

“’m sorry…” He yawned.

Heaving a sigh Dean turned around to leave, he’d have to ask Cas why he’d acted this weird when he was sober. “Just go to bed and sleep it off.”

Cas nodded and lay down on the covers. “Hey, Dean…”

“Hm?”

“I love you, man.”

Dean snorted and shook his head with a smile. “Love you too, dude.”

“No… no, not like love you, y’know, like love love you,” Cas slurred and closed his eyes.

Dean froze for a moment, then turned around to look at his friend. “What?” he asked in confusion but Cas was already fast asleep, still fully clothed and lying on top of his covers.

***

Even though Dean was sure it just had been drunk talk and Cas probably didn’t remember a damn thing judging by the amount of alcohol he must have drunk Castiel didn’t reply to his texts and didn’t pick up the phone for the next week. He missed his friend, they’d never not seen each other for that long and Dean knew Cas was deliberately ignoring him for whatever reason because he also avoided him at school.

It was a Saturday night when he couldn’t take it anymore. He took his father’s car, drove over to Cas and knocked on his door. He knew Cas was alone because they’d originally planned to spend the weekend there since they’d have the place all to themselves. Knocking for the third time now, Dean was getting impatient.

Finally he heard footsteps and the door opened. Cas peeked up at him. “What do you want?”

The brusqueness in his voice made Dean speechless for a few seconds, then he got angry. “Let me in.”

“No.” Cas tried to close the door but Dean pushed it open and squeezed past him.

“What’s going on with you?” He growled.

Glaring at Dean, Cas snapped, “Nothing.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Dean replied sarcastically. “What the hell did I do to you, huh? You’re completely ignoring me! You’re avoiding me, and… and you’re acting like a huge asshole!” He stared at Cas and saw something in his eyes he’d never seen before and couldn’t really pinpoint. His anger vanished as he continued to look into the familiar blue eyes. “I just want my best friend back,” he mumbled. “So whatever I did do to you, whatever happened, please tell me.”

“It’s nothing, okay?!” Cas raised his voice. “I want you to leave!”

“Not gonna happen.” Grabbing Castiel’s shirt Dean pushed him against the door and growled, “Tell me what’s going on.”

To Dean’s surprise Cas didn’t try to get out of his grip, he just looked down at the ground to avoid Dean’s gaze and pressed his lips together.

“Cas, please…” Not for the first time this week he thought about what Cas had told him when he was drunk but he didn’t want to ask him.

“You made out with a girl… and you didn’t tell me,” Cas muttered, blurting out the second part fast as if he’d just thought of it.

“I did what? When?” Dean asked, utterly confused.

“Last Friday at school.” He looked up at Dean who was still confused and shaking his head.

“No I didn’t.”

“Yeah you did. That new girl, Jo.”

“When? And where? The hell are you talking about?”

“After class, in the library. I saw you.”

Dean thought about it. “Wait, are you talking about when she ran into me, nearly knocked me down and I caught her and she grabbed my shirt?”

Cas tilted his head and stared up at him. “So you didn’t make out? Really?”

“I swear I didn’t. And you know I would’ve told you.” He let go of Cas. “So you still pissed?”

Shaking his head Cas felt a blush creep over his face. “No. I’m sorry.”

Dean bit his tongue before he could tell Cas he was an idiot. After all, he was his idiot. Kind of. Suddenly another thought crossed his mind. “That why you went to that house party without me and got drunk as hell?”

Castiel shrugged, still blushing. “Kinda I guess.”

***

“Dammit, Dean, hurry up!” Cas banged his fist against the bathroom door.

“Relax, I’m done.” The door opened and Dean stepped out of the room, wearing nothing but a towel around his hips, his hair still wet and sticking into all directions.

“And I thought sharing a dorm room would be fun,” Cas muttered and disappeared in the bathroom.

“You know you love living with me,” Dean called after him.

“Not when you take forever to shower and use all the hot water!” Cas growled and slammed the door shut.

Dean was glad that Cas apparently had absolutely no clue why he always took that long. Of course living with his best friend was great but being around him 24/7 – or at least pretty much anytime they didn’t have lectures – was getting harder every day. Often in the literal sense.

He put on some jeans and dried his hair off then tried to decide which shirt to wear. Eventually he chose his favourite AC/DC shirt which was getting a little tight by now since he’d owned it for a couple of years but he didn’t mind. He watched as Cas stepped out of the bathroom.

“Why are you in such a hurry anyway? It’s not like people are always on time when they’re going to a college party.”

Cas shrugged. “I had a rough week and just wanna get drunk.”

*

Several hours later they stumbled back into their room, both drunk and trying to support themselves on each other. “Cas, this… this isn’t workin’,” Dean slurred and chuckled as he stumbled and fell onto Castiel’s bed which stood right next to the door, pulling Cas down with him in the process.

“You’re so drunk,” Cas laughed and tried to roll off Dean. After he’d finally managed to lie down in his bed and get his shoes off he sighed contentedly, sprawling his arm over Dean who was trying to get up and over to his own bed. “Stay…” Cas murmured and closed his eyes.

Dean gave up and mumbled something about Cas taking up too much space then he shoved his friend until he moved to the other side of the bed so Dean could lie next to him.

It was dark in the room and Dean was already half asleep when Cas wrapped an arm around him and snuggled up against him. He was too tired and drunk to say anything – and he enjoyed it too much to push Cas away. Instead he turned to face Cas and smiled lightly.

When he felt soft lips brush over his own he wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or imagining things but he didn’t really care, it felt too good to rack his tired brain over it. Instead he just kissed back gently, the kisses getting slower and lighter as he slowly fell asleep.

*

He wasn’t sure what had woken him but when he opened his eyes he stared into Castiel’s face. With a low groan caused by his sore muscles he moved away a few inches, startling Cas. He slowly opened his eyes and squinted at Dean. His voice was rough when he asked, “What happened?”

“Uh… party, we got drunk, got home, fell asleep…?” Dean knew something was missing.

“Damn, I dreamed that I was making out with someone,” Cas murmured and yawned.

Gaping at him Dean suddenly remembered. “Cas, I don’t think that was a dream…”

“What’re you talking about?” Castiel asked in confusion.

“I think you made out with me,” he mumbled and blushed lightly.

Blinking a few times, Cas eventually uttered an “Oh.”

“Oh?”

He shrugged and then his lips twitched into a smirk. “Guess you’re right. About time anyway.”

Dean stared at him. “What do you mean?”

“Do you know you’re talking in your sleep?” 

“I do?” Oh crap, he didn’t even want to know what Cas had heard in the past few months.

“Yeah. Well, y’know, I kinda think you, uh, want me.” Cas suddenly didn’t look that confident anymore.

Dean knew his face had to be bright red as he scooted backwards and nearly fell off the bed. “I’m sorry, Cas, really, it… I’m not gonna do anything, okay? I didn’t wanna lose you so I never told you. Just forget about it.”

“So you do have a thing for me?” Cas asked, biting his lip to hide his smile.

“I guess, maybe, but I’d never…” He trailed off when Cas grabbed his wrist and pulled him back onto the bed.

“Remember when I was so pissed at you in high school?”

Dean nodded, not sure where this was going.

“I was jealous ‘cause I already liked you back then. Y’know, really liked you. Still do.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile. “So it wasn’t just drunk talk.”

“What?” Cas raised a brow.

“When I picked you up from that house party you told me you loved me. Said something like ‘love loved’ me.”

Sitting up he leaned closer. “You’re making that up.”

“No I’m not. You literally said that.”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Cas grumbled, embarrassed that he’d forgotten all about his confession, and pulled Dean against his body. Their kiss was sweet at first, soft and innocent, but it soon was full of hunger and lust.

“Damn, I’ve been wanting to do this forever,” Cas panted and slid his hands under Dean’s shirt.

“Well, now you can do it forever,” Dean smiled, burying his fingers in Castiel’s hair and kissing him passionately. He pushed Cas onto his back and straddled his hips as he felt Cas’s hands slide into the back of his jeans and grab his ass.


End file.
